


Here are Children Whirling, Laughing

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [24]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do not remember what happened, I dont remember anything, I really hate this fic, Light Angst, Pining, Repeat ship cause I love them, Self-Doubt, Singing, Songfic, beep beep beep, but thats not new, i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: They don't know they should be scared.Give me that hope, give me time to love---Miu secretly sings with Kaede
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Here are Children Whirling, Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing up the last fics I have for this month, you can tell that I am burned out
> 
> This is the second fic I have with Kaede and another gorl singing, whoopsie!
> 
> The song is Intro by The Hush Sound! From the album Goodbye Blues! Listen, I love them so much...

“Where is that fucking idiot?!” Miu screeches. Everyone in the academy and then some could hear her. Akane and Sonia cover their ears while Ibuki tries to match volume with her.

“Shut the fuck up!” She growls at the musician, “I’m pissed off!” Miu doesn’t mind Ibuki’s moments and would love to have a good scream with her, but not right now. “I’m looking for Hifumi! Where is that Gru-looking fucker…?”

“G-Gru—“ Sonia holds back a fit of laughter. 

“Ibuki hasn’t seen him, but what did he do?”

,

“Goddamnit...what did he not do?! GOD, I'm going to start screaming. Listen, I’m usually not one to kink shame but even  _ I  _ have a limit! This stupid commission...this is worse than Angie's commission”

“Give Ibuki the deets!”

“Oh hell no, I gotta—” Miu swipes down her hand in the air and leaves the three girls. She needs to find him and throw this stupid blueprint at him. “Gotta go!” 

And there’s no luck, where in the world could he be?! How did he disappear so quickly for that matter? Hifumi must have found a shortcut and went from there.

“Fuck! Shit! I’m so pissed!” Miu can’t believe that her work, her talent, is seen as such a laughing stock. Kokichi saw it as a joke, others said it’s a copy of Kazuichi’s, or she’s wasting it on such useless inventions. “Everything I create isn’t a waste. They should be bowing down to me! This school wouldn’t have amazing air conditioning if it wasn’t for me!” And the help of Chihiro, but that doesn’t matter for this. 

Miu slowed down, her sprinting turned into more of a light trot into the halls and hurrying downsides. She found herself on the floor for student’s talent labs, Hifumi wouldn’t be here. Miu flares her nostrils and stomps through the halls.

The lab doors are only in her field of vision, but there are some talents she had no idea existed in this school. There’s one for the Ultimate Storyteller, Chess player, and Florist on this floor. They all must be ultimates from a younger class.

_ “Okay, I got this. You can do it!” _

Miu halts at her tracks. All of her anger and thoughts seem to disappear when she heard such a melodic, angelic voice.  _ Why am I thinking like that… _

Miu follows the voice, it’s hidden behind a black and white door, the pianist’s lap. She pressed her fingertips on the door, sensing the lightest of vibrations from the tapping and muttering. Kaede sounds distressed.

_ “The song is only a minute long! A minute and some change!”  _ As Kaede spoke, Miu pressed her ear on the door.  _ “And you’ve been practising for so long” _

Kaede is always too hard on herself when it comes to her talent, then again, who isn’t like that? Miu plays the piano, definitely not to Kaede’s standards, but she understood music theory. She had no reason to be so nervous, Kaede learns quickly and her sight-reading is a sight to behold. 

She starts to play again and Miu recognises it after the first measure. Slow-paced, soft, relaxing, sounds like a song played at the beginning of an indie concert. Well, the song is  _ from  _ an indie band and it’s the first song in their album. It’s literally called  _ intro. _

_ “Here are children, whirling laughing…” _ Now, Kaede is a talented musician and everyone will give her credit when it comes to the piano, but she’s not a good singer. It’s just,  _ bad,  _ she’s trying! But Kaede needs to stick to her day job. As for Miu…

“They don’t know they should be scared…” She can sing. Same with piano, her singing skills are nowhere near the level of Sayaka or Ibuki. Miu can hold a pitch and she’s proud of it. 

_ “Give me that hope, give me time to love” _

Singing with Kaede felt like a dream. She wished to play with her or sing one day, like that will ever happen. Kaede would want someone in her league to do that.

_ “High above the glowing city, Planes make circles humming madly” _

Tenko is a better bet. She’s high spirited just like Kaede. The two would make a perfect match. Ibuki and Sayaka are musically-Inclined, she would get along better with them. Miu is just a vulgar, worthless pig. Kokichi is right.

_ “Please keep me safe, give me time to love” _

The girls the complete opposite of her? Perfect. Give her a goth girlfriend like Maki, Kirumi, or Peko. Or give her a strong woman like Akane, Sakura, Mukuro…

_ “All I can do...all I can say...I’ll keep you safely in my arms and close your ears to not hear harm. I’ll sing to—“ _

“HYYYAAAAHHH!” Unfortunately for Miu, the door was unlocked and opened the whole time. There was too much weight and the inventor collapsed inside the lab. Kaede lets out a yelp.

“Huh?! What was— Miu?!”

“Ah! Shit! I didn’t—“ she pulls herself up, “Lock your damn door, what if someone wanted to come in here and fuck?”

“...I don’t know why anyone would want to have sex in my lab but— not the point! That was you singing?!”

“You...heard me?!” Miu’s turning red, fuck, she’s going to make fun of her. “D-Don’t tell anyone, especially idiot Hifumi!” She finally remembered that he was supposed to beat his ass.

“Oh! It was amazing! I mean, I didn’t hear much of it but I know a good singer when I hear one! If you want, I can find another song you know and go from there”

Miu shakes her head. “Ah, there’s no need for that. Singing ain’t for me, just when I’m in the shower and s-shit, performing my ass off with soap as my microphone. But uh…” she pulls one corner of her lip back, “I don’t mind...playing the piano with you”

“You…” Kaede’s violet eyes were the size of an owl’s, “You play the piano?! Really?! Since when?”

“For a while...but I ain’t the best” she’s not telling her that backstory, maybe another time. “Just don’t get me anything in a tempo of 200 or whatever”

“Oh! Yeah! Of course!” Kaede is smiling widely, how beautiful. “We can— Oh, Hi Hifumi!”

“WHAT?!” Miu went from zero to sixty. She turns with her heel and strikes the fanfic creator like a bullet. “YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WON'T MAKE THAT NASTY ASS INVENTION FOR YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> Once it hits March, I'm gonna crash until Amasai week probably


End file.
